


Poke'Twiddler

by Mystrothedefender



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fan Art, General fiction, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey Dent and Edward Nigma, one morning on their pokemon journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poke'Twiddler

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing unsure, but finding it a little hard to settle back into the creative mood, so, I wrote this...  
> I've actually developed a little AU in my head... against my own will might I add... psh... mind...
> 
> Harvey and Edward's pokemon teams: [[link]](http://mystrothedefender.deviantart.com/art/Pokemon-teams-for-Harvey-and-Eddie-370990044)

Harvey huffed gently as he finished the last of his porridge, he was on his own at the moment, nothing but Twoface and the sounds of the Pidgeys in the nearby trees.  
Where was Edward? And Chance?  
Harvey sighed, looking around, he’d been so focused his food that he’d lost track of… everything.  
 _Chance wouldn’t run off._  
He’s probably gone to find more coins.  
Harvey nodded to himself; Chance would be back soon enough, but, where had Eddie gone? He was normally very vocal about where he was going, what he was doing, what his ‘Little enigma’ was doing.  
That thing, that Unown, was probably the most annoying thing in Harvey’s life at the moment… it’s damn voice… it was like it was in his head, he had enough trouble with Twoface talking at him, but that thing as well?  
“Edward?” Harvey called loudly, placing his bowl on the small pile of dirty plates that had accumulated over the past two days.  
“Yeah?” came a call from the nearby bush, not a second later the ginger haired man appeared, tucking in his green shirt, “I was taking a piss, what do you want?”  
Harvey smirked, “Nothing, I just wanted to know where you’d gone.”  
“Well I did say,” Edward mumbled, taking his green pokeball from his bag and held it aloft, ready to let out his Unown.  
“Oh Edward, no…” Harvey moaned, running a hand through his hair.  
Edward frowned, looking at the question mark-covered ball in his hand, “Why not, he’s my friend.”  
“He annoys me,” Harvey growled, averting his eyes from his boyfriend, scanning the area for his Meowth.  
Edward lifted an eyebrow, and pressed the button on his pokeball, “I don’t care,” he said indignantly, “Enigma, come out.”  
Immediately a soft buzzing filled Harvey’s head, he let out a soft moan, “I hate that thing…”  
Edward shrugged, turning his head to his question mark shaped Unown, “Y’all right today little one?” Harvey moaned as the Unown hummed out a reply, the noise echoing in his head. He looked up at Edward with his eyes pleading, but Edward ignored him, instead looking around their campsite. “Hey, where’s Chance?”  
Harvey rubbed his temple, still cursing that damn psychic thing, “I dunno, off finding coins I think.”  
“Chance!” Edward yelled, whistling for the pokemon.  
Harvey rolled his eyes, “He doesn’t respond to whistling.”  
“Enigma does.”  
“That’s because he likes the frequency.”  
Edward shrugged, twiddling his foot on the floor, “I know… let me believe it though.”  
Harvey smiled gently, getting to his feet and pulling Edward into a soft embrace, the man let out a soft sigh, pressing his head against Harvey’s chest, “What?” he asked, smiling up at the larger man.  
“You’re incredibly cute, even if your pokemon bugs the hell out of me.”  
Edward smirked, “Well, it’s nice to know that my pokemon has no effect on my cuteness,” as he talked he extended his arms around the man’s waist, pulling himself closer and pressing their bodies together, his smile widening at the gentle hum Harvey let out as he pulled him into a kiss.  
After a moment their kiss broke, and looked up from his boyfriend, his eyes fixing on the Meowth standing a few feet away, it’s head cocked and it’s mouth half open in a happy squeak.  
“Chance, you’re back,” Harvey observed, letting Edward fall from his grip and turn in his arms to see the small pokemon.  
“Hi Chance!” Edward cooed, the young Meowth scampered to him and rubbed his head against Edward’s legs.  
Harvey let his hand rest on Edward’s hip as he looked down at the pokemon, “Did you find anything good?”  
Chance let out a gentle call and dropped a few coins on the floor, Harvey smiled and thanked him, then turned back to Edward, “…In the next town we go to, I’m gunna buy you something nice.”  
“With the money that Chance found on the floor?”  
Harvey placed a kiss on Edward’s forehead, “Yeah, why not?”  
Edward shrugged, “Just a bit cheap…”  
“We’re not exactly rich, Eddie…”  
“I know, but it’d be nice to have just… a meal in a posh restaurant or something.”  
Harvey sighed gently, thinking to himself, “Next lot of money we get, I’ll take you out, a proper date-night, hotel and everything.”  
Edward smiled, “That does sound lovely…”


End file.
